Sam? Did we Bang? a collection of LOTR parodies
by Ethoethien
Summary: Reach a growing number of song spoofs written by me! R/N please!
1. Just Another Fall

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Legolas 

- - - 

Just Another Fall © the Moffatts 2000

He sits around up in the trees 

God oh God what does he see?

Legolas from leaves of Green

Hottest Elf that I have seen

But he can't (he can't) 

And I shan't( I shan't) 

Nice ain't what I'll be 

When I'm shaking the tree

It's just another elf that I'll help die (ay-ee-yah)

This time I'm part of Sauron spies (ay-ee-yah)

Place your bets on where he's gonna fall (ay-ee-yah) 

I don't think he'll mind at all (ay-ee-yah)

He's blind, He's blind 

Give that trunk one good shake

Just once more and then he'll break

I don't want to see him die in vain

I just want to see some pain

But he can't (he can't) 

And I shan't( I shan't) 

Nice ain't what I'll be 

When I'm shaking the tree

It's just another elf that I'll help die (ay-ee-yah)

This time I'm part of Sauron spies (ay-ee-yah)

Place your bets on where he's gonna fall (ay-ee-yah) 

I don't think he'll mind at all (ay-ee-yah)

He's blind, He's blind 

It's just another elf that I'll help die (ay-ee-yah)

This time I'm part of Sauron spies 

Place your bets on where he's gonna fall (ay-ee-yah) 

I don't think he'll mind at all (ay-ee-yah)

He's blind, He's blind 

He's blind, He's blind 

He's blind, He's blind


	2. Sam? Did we Bang Bang Boom?

DISCLAIMER: I don't know if Sam and Frodo are gay. Please don't flame. Oh yeah and I don't own them. 

--- 

Sam? Did We Bang, Bang Boom?

 'Bang Bang Boom' is the original song and belongs to the Moffatts © 2000

Early morning, got Samwise Gamgee on my back

Weird thing inside me, why is it so black? 

* chorus of elves *

He did did did did you

Did did did did did you

He did did did did you

He's no angel, so friggen heavy on my back

God what happened? Will he ever let me go now? 

Well my blood is pumping and my ass is thumping

Every time I try to move now

But it really don't matter cause I think we got 'at-ter' 

And I think that I've fallen in love

Should I go? 

* chorus of elves *

He did did did did you

Did did did did did you

He did did did did you

Sam? Did we Bang, Bang boom? 

* chorus of elves *

He did did did did you

Did did did did did you

He did did did did you

When you fell into your room

Sam? Did we Bang, Bang Boom? 

Will he supply me? Whenever I need someone to feed me? 

Still a thief, caught red handed in my pants now

Well my blood is pumping and my ass is thumping

Every time I try to move now

But it really don't matter cause I think we got 'at-ter' 

And I think that I've fallen in love

Should I go? 

* chorus of elves *

He did did did did you

Did did did did did you

He did did did did you

Sam? Did we Bang, Bang boom? 

* chorus of elves *

He did did did did you

When you fell into your room

He did did did did you

Sam? Did we Bang, Bang Boom? 

* chorus of elves * 

La La La La La La 

When I fell into to my room? 

* chorus of elves * 

Ya Ya Ya Ya Ya 

He made me touch the sky? 

Stretched me open ten feet wide? 

He made me touch the sky? 

No light in my eyes…

Ow, It made me cry

Yeah, YEAH! 

Samwise Gamgee on my back

Weird thing inside me turning black

How long has this guy been high?

Stretched me out to ten feet wide 

No supplies when I'm in need

Ripped my ass and made me bleed 

You'd think I'd mind, 

You'd think I'd mind 

Well I don't mind sing it elves,

* chorus of elves *

He did did did did you

Did did did did did you

He did did did did you

Sam? Did we Bang, Bang boom? 

* chorus of elves *

He did did did did you

When you fell into your room

He did did did did you

Sam? Did we Bang, Bang Boom?

* chorus of elves *

He did did did did you

Did did did did did you

He did did did did you

Sam? Did we Bang, Bang boom? 

* chorus of elves *

He did did did did you

When you fell into your room

He did did did did you

Sam? Did we OH GOD NO! 

* chorus of elves *

He did did did did you

Did did did did did you

He did did did did you

Sam? Did we Bang, Bang boom? 

* chorus of elves *

He did did did did you

When you fell into your room

He did did did did you

Sam? Did we Bang, Bang Boom?


	3. Rivendell

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Arwen or Aragorn. 

--- 

Rivendell   

"California"© is the original and belongs  by the Moffatts  

I fell asleep to see her face 

Arwen Evenstar, in her grace.

Daughter of Elrond King of Elves

I should've known, dreams don't sell

One more dream about Rivendell 

One more dream with you

One more night, Arwens all alright 

She's all right, one more night 

Once more night in Rivendell 

I need to catch some sleep, so I can see

The gorgeous elven girl that I took for me

Her dad was pissed, but so was I

She said she pure. Hey Man! What a lie!

One more dream about Rivendell 

One more dream with you

One more night, Arwens all alright 

She's all right, one more night 

Once more night in Rivendell

A night in Rivendell

A night in Rivendell

* insert guitar solo here * 

I fell asleep to see her face 

Arwen Evenstar, in her grace.

Arwens all alright 

She's all right, one more night 

Once more night in Rivendell

Arwens all alright 

She's all right, one more night 

Once more night in Rivendell

A night in Rivendell

A night in Rivendell


End file.
